User blog:Thescarydude/Burnout Paradise Vehicle Real-life Counterparts.
=WIP= One small step at a time. ---- Hunter Cavalry Hunter Mesquite Very generic 1973 Chevrolet El Camino as it has single headlights and bumper integrated taillights, the fenders are very exaggerated. Nakamura SI-7 A 2005–2006 Hyundai Tiburon with a taillight and rear bumper design resembling a 1990–1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT, the front fascia seems to also follow some cues of later 1997–2001 3000GTs (the rounded, less aggressive shape); although the headlights bear a resemblance to a 1994-1996 Dodge Stealth. The name seems to be inspired by Nissan S platform chassis (the number "1" being visually similar to an "I"). Hunter Vegas A very generic Buick Grand National/T-Type/GNX (1982-1987). Krieger Pioneer BMW X5 (E53) styled front, the 2004-2009 Lexus RX for the sides and rear. Nakamura Ikusa GT A Nissan GT-R although the taillights bear cues from a BMW Z4; front could be based off a Mitsubishi Evolution X Kitano Hydros Custom A 2002-2004 Acura RSX although the greenhouse resembles a 2001–2005 Honda Civic Hunter Reliable Custom A generic 1947-1953 Chevrolet truck with exaggerated front fenders. Watson R-Turbo Roadster A very generic Series 2 Lotus Elise hardtop. Rossolini LM Classic Just inspired by a Ferrari 412P. Hunter Manhattan A 1958 Cadillac Sixty Special converted into a 2-door. Rear pillars and front fender ornaments from a 1958 Chevrolet Impala. The rear fenders also features a design similar to Buick portholes. Carson Fastback Carson Grand Marais A Duesenberg Model SJ Convertible Coupe with an altered, hardtop, fastback-styled roof design. Montgomery Hyperion Krieger 616 Sport Hunter Spur A 2005-2008 Dodge Magnum. Taillights have a design more consistent with compact hatchbacks. Montgomery GT 2400 Jansen P12 A Lamborghini Countach from it's all-around styling although parts of the sides resemblance the Lamborghini Diablo such as the doors. The trunk resembles a De Tomaso Pantera. Rossolini Tempesta A Ferrari 360 Modena (sides and rear altered) with the headlights and hood of a Koenigsegg CCX. Carson Inferno Van A 1978–1982 Chevrolet Van, not a GMC judging from the grille, although the customizations bear a strong resemblance to the A-Team Van. Carson Opus A 1964 Chevrolet Impala; the taillights bear a striking resemblance to a 1968 Pontiac Catalina; The roof resembles various Chrysler cars like the 1968-1970 Plymouth Road Runner; the front has a generic design but is also similar to Chryslers like the 1967–1969 Plymouth Barracuda. All with a cartoon-like design Carson Annihilator The front end is based on a 1971 or 1972 Plymouth Road Runner, the rear and sides are based on a 1972 Dodge Charger, and the spoiler is similar to a 1967-1969 Chevy Camaro (albeit with a gas cap). Jansen X12 Kitano Touge Sport Hunter Takedown 4x4 Carson 500 GT A Ford GT40, judging from its details; the rear design is reminiscent of a Ferrari 360. The unusual side profile seems inspired by a concept Audi Avus quattro. Hunter Racing Oval Champ Carson GT Concept Loosely based on a 2006 Camaro Concept (now 2010-present model) Hunter Citizen 2006-present Dodge Charger Police Package Hunter Civilian *since it is different from the Citizen. The Hunter Civilian most resembles a new Dodge Charger. The spoiler resembles a Ford Mustang GT-R concept's. The hood has a decal similar to a Daytona R/T Charger and the decals on the rear quarter panels resemble Super Bee versions. Also, the orange paint and octagonal 05 on the doors resemble that of the General Lee car from the Dukes Of Hazzard and modern, unofficial "General Lee edition" Chargers. Watson 25 V16 Revenge Resembles an Enzo Ferrari with more modern side and rear styling, in fact, the rear is similar to a Koenigsegg CCX. Headlights seem to be from a Gumpert Apollo. Montgomery Hawker Krieger Überschall 8 Carson Thunder Custom 1949-1951 lead sled Mercury; fenders reminiscent of most 1942-1948 GM cars. Carson Hot Rod Coupe 1932 Ford Model B hot rod. Krieger Racing WTR ---- Hunter Olympus A Hummer H3 with foreshortened rear doors that resemble a Honda Element. It features a modular hardtop similar to Jeep Wrangler JKs and also features a similar exposed door hinge motif. The generic grille and headlight design is similar to current Landrover and Ford designs. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo An Audi R8 with a greenhouse reminiscent of a Nissan 350Z. The two tone paint scheme is similar to a Bugatti Veyron ---- Nakamura FV1100 Nakamura Firehawk V4 Category:Blog posts